grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
List of online games
The following is a list of Billy & Mandy online games. The games released below have instructions and high score lists. If the player wins a game, they will be rewarded or play the game again. But if the player loses a game, they will give up or try again. This also includes online games from Evil Con Carne. Here are the games that have been released: *''2010 Toon Cup'' **Description: *''Astro Quiz'' **Description: A crossover Cartoon Network quiz game with Grim as the representative for Grim and Evil. *''Billy The Kid Fighting'' **Description: A Wild-West inspired Billy and Mandy fighting game. *''Battle of the Bands'' **Description: Follow the sequences on the screen to help your band play in tune and win the battle. **Episode Based On: "Battle of the Bands" *''Billy's Bag-a-bug'' **Description: Part of the Cartoon Network crossover game, Cabin Fever Field Day. In this game, you help Billy collect insects. *''Bone by Bone'' **Description: Help Billy recover Grim's body parts that decided to escape. *''Battle Forts'' **Description: An Evil Con Carne game part of the Grim & Evil dual games. In this game, you help Hector Con Carne to defeat Estroy in a headquarters weaponry war. *''Big Top Billy'' **Description: Help Billy fly through rings of fire in the circus tent and land upright. *''Cartoon Cove'' **Description: A Cartoon Network crossover golf game. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is represented in level 8, with their course being called "Black Hole in One". *''Cabin Fever Field Day'' **Description: *''Cricket Open Championship'' **Description: A Cartoon Network crossover cricket game. Biily, Mandy and Grim are the represenatives for the Billy and Mandy franchise. *''Evil Switch'' **Description: A puzzle matching game featuring Billy, Mandy, Grim and Irwin. *''Escape from the Shadows'' **Description: A puzzle game where you must guide Billy's Shadow clones back to their homeworlds. **Episode Based On: "Five-O-Clock Shadows" *''Fred Fredburger's Game of Yes!'' **Description: Do you like nachos? Help Fred Fredburger enjoy his two favorite things: food and hammering. **Episode Based On: "Keeper Of The Reaper" *''Free Kick All-Stars'' **Description: A Cartoon Network soccer simulation game where you must score goals while avoiding the goalkeepers. Billy and Mandy are the only playable characters. *''Fast & Gassy'' **Description: Win the first place in all the races to achieve the highest honorary degree. **Episode Based On: "The Problem with Billy" *''Grim Ball'' **Description: A Grim & Evil game that was released alongside Battle Forts. In this game, help Mandy to win against Grim on a dodgeball match. *''Get it Together!'' **Description: *''Guide of the Dead'' **Description: *''Grim's DownFall'' **Description: Use Grim's fighting combos to battle the Boogey Man's army of nightmarish monsters. **Episode Based On: "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" *''Heads Will Roll'' **Description: This is a cricket game, where Mandy needs to pass Grim's head through all the goals to recover the bones that form his body. **Episode Based On: "Fiend is Like Friend Without the "R"" *''Harum Scarum'' **Description: Help Billy and Mandy use Halloween pranks to trap Jack-o-Lantern and his evil pumpkin army . **Episode Based On: "Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween" *''Infernal Candy (Trick or Threat)'' **Description: Help Billy, Mandy and Irwin collect the most candy during Trick-Or-Treating. So far, only the European Portuguese translation is known to exist. **Episode Based On: "Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween" *''In Search of Summer'' **Description: *''Magnet Face'' **Description: Escape from evil, cheese-loving aliens using Billy's magnetic nose . **Episode Based On: "Billy & Mandy Moon the Moon" *''Make a Calendar'' **Description: *''Nostrildamus'' **Description: Pick Billy's nose to predict the future in Nostrildamus. *[[One Day's Reign|''One Day's Reign]] **Description: Help Billy complete 3 dares imposed by Mandy. *Picnic Pick-Off'' **Description: A crossover game where you must help tiny ants steal crumbs from Cartoon Network's Annual Company Picnic. Mandy and Grim make Non-playable appearances in the game. *''Popping Spines'' **Description: Everyone knows that Billy is disgusting, but this time he outdid himself. He wants to make pimple waffles, see if he can! You must help him squeeze the pimples that appear on his face at all times before they explode, as he will use the pus to make the waffles, yuck! *''Operation Z.E.R.O.: Out Mandy'D'' **Description: Help Mandy fight her way through a KND moon base filled with an army of zombie operatives . **Episode Based On: "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door" ***It is a remake of Operation: Z.E.R.O.: Out-Numbuh'd!. *''Solar Wind'' **Description: Use Commander Billy's farts to help him navigate an outer space maze. **Episode Based On: "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" *''Snow War!'' **Description: *''Slippery Disc'' **Description: *''Super Snowmobile Rally'' **Description: A crossover racing game where three Cartoon Network teams will compete in a snowmobile race. Among these teams, Billy and Mandy form "Team Mandy". *''Super Zero'' **Description: Guide Super Zero through the labyrinths of the deserted planet and help him get rid of all the mutants of the empire of terror to activate the portal. **Episode Based On: "Super Zero" *''SnowBrawl Fight'' **Description: Battle your favorite Cartoon Network characters for snowball supremacy. Billy, Mandy and Grim are playable characters. *''SnowBrawl Fight 2'' **Description: Have a snowball fight with Cartoon Network characters in Snow Brawl 2! Once again, Billy, Mandy and Grim are playable characters. **Based on: SnowBrawl Fight *''SnowBrawl Fight 3'' **Description: Your favorite snow-smashup is back and Ice King demands you AND YOUR FRIENDS join the fun. Yet again, Billy, Mandy and Grim are playable characters. **Based on: SnowBrawl Fight 2 *''Sticky Escape'' **Description: Help Billy escape from Nergal's home on the center of the Earth before things get sticky! *''Roller Coaster of Horrors'' **Description: Help Billy, Mandy and Grim survive a crazy roller coaster ride through the underworld. **Episode Based On: "Circus of Fear" *''The Fright Before Christmas'' **Description: Help Billy, Mandy and Grim fight off the evil toys in Santa's workshop. **Episode Based On: "Billy & Mandy Save Christmas" *''Toon Hoops'' **Description: A Crossover Cartoon Network Basketball game where Mandy is the franchise's representative. *''Zap to It!'' **Description: Cast spells to help Billy and Mandy finish their chores. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Merchandise Category:Lists